The Holy Powers of Ormazd
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: In the fairytale world there lies district 11, where the Empress of their land resides. But sadly a evil presence has shown up in to the land, and Rue is given the task to confront the evil presence. Will Rue find the courge, and the purpose to defeat the evil presence? Or will she fail at saving her land from it?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home Rue

Here is my third story and to everyone who wanted some more Hunger Games Fairytale stories here is one of them. I don't own Prince of Persian, or the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome home Sweet Rue**_

_**Rue**_

I suppose I should tell you my tale of what I am. My name is Rue and I'm from well I should say that I was from District 11; but sadly we were transported into a fairytale land. It has been three years since the evil sorcerer Snow came into Prince Peeta and Princess Katniss's lives, but we don't have to worry about that because this is my tale that I need to tell you. I am at the age of 15 years old; I guess you could say that I'm the same age as Princess Katniss's sister Prim. I had to go to the holy temple Ahura. Where they worship the holy god of light Ormazd. I would pray every day with all of the holy priest that our many lands would be saved, and that my people will be joist. Thresh always waited for me in the back of the temple, so protective of me and like always I'm always great full of what he does. You see I'm the Empress of Aura the kingdom that I live in, and Thresh is my protector. As always Thresh spoke in his serious tone "Empress Rue we must leave at once, your mother and father are waiting for you. Not only that but you must start on you training your gifts to worship the light of Elika."

I got up from my place from praying and went to where Thresh who is now I believe is 19. But I always looked to him as a big brother, as I said "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm ready to leave now Thresh." As always he would smile at me and rub my hair as if nothing happened. We leave the temple and got on to our horses as one of the priest came up to me. He spoke kindly "Bless you child, and have a safe journey home Empress Rue." I only nodded my head as Thresh and I left the temple.

We rode through the desert for a while until we came to a nearby village. I got off my horse as I said "Here Stardust, drink this" as I showed my white Arabian horse where to drink, and Thresh followed us while he showed his horse Black Jack an black Arabian where the watering hole would be. As our horses drank from the watering hole; Thresh and I went to the village to see if anyone could take us in, and a woman came up to us as she said "Come with me, you need your rest my lady. Thresh it's good to see you; I know that you've always taken care of the little Empress. Or should I say young lady now that you have grown." I smiled at the woman as Thresh shook her hand, and led us to her house. I slept in a bedroom suited for a guest, and that is when I had a strange dream.

_**Dream sequence**_

_I had a dream I was back in my land and my parents along with my brothers and sisters were greeting me. As I was about to approach them a horrible dark force was coming. That is when my father yelled out "Run Rue, you must get out of here! He is coming; you must leave here my sweet daughter. You must leave at once, and never return here until you are ready to save us."_

_ I looked at my father sadly as I said "Who is coming father? Why must I leave? I don't understand." My mother chimed in as she said "You will understand in time my sweet daughter. For you are our last hopes of saving us from the darkness. From the God of Darkness Ahriamn who have come to harm us." I look at my mother as I said "I don't understand I can't leave my people behind. Please don't ask me to leave mother, please." As then a very evil voice came from behind me saying "Ah so you're the little light that thinks it can stop me." I turned around to see a big huge black mass looming around my land._

_ I step back as to get away from it; but the mass kept coming toward me. As then I hear my brothers and sisters being engulfed into the black mass. I then yelled out "No please leave them be, leave my family be." As my mother was next to be engulfed as she yelled out "Run Rue, run my dear sweet daughter." As then she was gone, and next came my father who was standing next to me. He looked at me as he said "You are our last hope Rue, this is your destiny to save us from him, and all of his evil ways. You must leave here now Rue, and never return until you know how to stop him." As then I watched my father run into the black mass as I tried to stop him, but that is when I woke up._

I woke up screaming as then Thresh ran in as he said "Empress what is wrong. Did someone attack you? You can tell me what's wrong." I held my arms out as Thresh hugged me as I cried into him as I said "I had a horrible dream Thresh, it was so horrible. I dreamt that this big huge black mass came into our land, and ate my parents as well as my siblings. The mass wants me Thresh, it wants me and I don't know why." I continued to cry into his chest as he soothes me until I stop crying as he said "Rue don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. As for the dream I believe it has to be a warning." I looked at him as I said "A warning of what Thresh?" Thresh looked back at me as he said "A warning that something is coming our way and I don't like it. I think we need to talk to the Queen and King about your dream. When we get to our home land Rue of course but for now let us eat some lunch." I get up from where I was with Thresh and went into the other room as the woman made us lunch as it seems. We ate our lunch while the woman went outside to where be horses were at. As then Thresh and I went outside to get on our horses as the woman said "Good luck my lady, and the holy light may come help you when you need it." I nodded at her as we left the village and went back out in the desert to head home.

We finally came back to our holy land, as we moved through our village our people gave us cheers and praises us. As we finally came to the palace of where I lived for my whole life; was my family standing there waiting for me, and as my father came up to greet us from our travels. He spoke "Welcome home my sweet daughter, and Thresh. How was your journey?" I got off my horse as I went up to him as I said "Oh father, you will be pleased that everything is alright at the temple. We should give them something to thank them of their praise." I go up to hug him as he takes me into his arms as I rest my head on my father's chest. While Thresh helped one of our servants with our horses while I continued to hug my father as my mother spoke "Darling she needs some rest, she had a very long day". We break our hold on each other as we followed the rest of my family into the palace. It was then my mother was next to greeting me with a smile and a hug.

My mother spoke kindly "How is Princess Katniss doing when you last saw her?" I responded back with "I believe she's to be wedded to Prince Peeta Mellark mother. Mother I have to tell you something and I don't know how I can explain it." My mother looked back at me as she said "Tell me my dear daughter, you can tell us anything", and so I explained everything to my parents about the dream I had before I came here. It was then that my father for the first time in years had a very serious look on his face. My mother was the one who spoke "Rue I believe it's time to tell you the mystery of what happened to Princess Elika." I looked at my family odd as they took my hand and led me into a room where I would hear the story of what the lady of the light; the woman we worship, and the one who saved her people from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: It's happening again

Here is the next chapter of this story, and I hope that everyone will like this. I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy or the video game Prince of Persia.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: It's happening again**_

_**Rue**_

My mother was the one you spoke next "Rue do you remember the story we told you about our holy Princess." I went up to the wall where it had the picture of a woman who was wearing a white top with teal pants that only came up to her knees, and a man next to her that looked a little shaggy with ripped up clothing. I looked up to the woman as I said "I think I do, you told me that the holy princess had lived in Ahura. Her father the King was mourning the death of his wife, but when the princess also met her fate the King turned to the evil power that would consume his land. So the princess fled her land to find some help and she ended up running into that shaggy man right."

My father was next to talk "Yes you're right my daughter, the princess's name was Elika, and the man that she had met was the Prince. Now the Prince was not from a royal family, and sadly didn't get to know his family since they died when he was young. But he had helped our holy princess to save her land and saved her father from the darkness of Ahriamn." I looked back at my father as I said "Father, mother what do you mean by that was." My mother was the next to respond "My dear darling daughter no one knows what ever happened to the holy princess Elika and the Prince. Some have said that they have gone searching for the holy god Ormazd. Even others have said that they left to see the world, but we know that they will return to when we need them most." I looked back to the wall art as I hear my father spoke again "Some have said that you Rue are just like the holy princess." I looked back at him as I said "What do you mean father?" He looks back at me as he responds back with "It's your kindness and love for our people that they say you're just like her. For she too cared for the people and she loved them." My mother spoke next "Let us go and eat lunch."

We sat at the table as my brothers and sisters spoke all at once "Where did you go? Did you have fun? Do you find someone?" I smiled at them as I said "Now all I did was go to the temple and prayed to our holy god. I did miss all of you, and I hope you did well here." They all nodded as my father came in and sat next to me as he said "Let the feasting commence." We had carrots and peas, with meat that had all of the fixings. As everyone got done we all went to bed except for me which I only stood on my balcony. That is when Thresh came in as he said "Did you tell your parents what you dreamed?" I spoke sweetly "Yes I did, and the only thing they could tell me was the tale of our holy lady Princess Elika and her lover the Prince. Yet I still don't know what it all means, oh Thresh what I should do." Thresh put his arms around me as he said "We must sleep, and think about it tomorrow my lady. We'll think about it till then, and I'll always be by your side." I can only smile at Thresh as I turned around to go back to my bedroom, and do what he said sleep on it.

I woke up from the morning rays as my servant spoke sweetly "Empress Rue it's time to get up. I know that you wanted to do your prayers with your family. So I laid out your clothes for you, and made you breakfast." I get up from my bed and put on the white top and purple Arabian pants. I also eat my breakfast as I hear my mother come in as she says "Come Rue it's time." I stop eating my breakfast and follow my mother to where ever she needs me to go. As we finally get to the room where all of the books are which I think my father called it a library. My mother then says "I want you to look through these." As then one of the servants came in yelling "My lady you must come quick, the king needs you right now." My mother only nodded to the servant as she said "I'll be there in a second, Rue stay here." I only nodded into her response as I watched her run out of the room.

It had been hours as I started to wonder what was taking my mother so long; so I went out of the library and down the hall of the palace. When I finally found my mother; I found my father screaming out "He's come back that bastard! Hasn't he had enough, why must he take our land as well?" One of the soldiers spoke up "I don't know your majesty but my guess is that he wants the Empress. We all know that she has the light inside of her, he probably wants to destroy it." My mother turned around to see me looking so pale as she said "Rue get back into the palace now." As then one of the soldiers spoke out "Oh my God look sir, it's him, and he's coming this way." As then I looked into the direction of where the soldier was pointing at it was the big huge black mass from my dream that was coming towards us.

It was then that my father yelled out "Someone get me Thresh right now." As one of the servants went to go get Thresh as my mother said "Rue whatever happens you must listen to what your father and I say from here on out. Do you understand my dear daughter?" I can only nod from the shock that I was feeling right now; as then Thresh then came into view as my father look at him as he said to Thresh "I need you to do something for me Thresh. I need you to take Rue as far away from here as fast as you can do you understand what I am asking you." I looked at my father as I said "No, I won't leave you father. I won't leave you here with that thing coming towards us." My father for once gave me with the saddest look on his face as he said "Rue I know you don't understand it right now but you will soon. We need you to leave right now, and that is finally." I screamed out in pain as I yelled out "No I won't!" But then mother was the one who took my hand as she said "You must go my darling daughter for you are our last hope of saving us. Now go with Thresh and leave this place as far and fast as you can. I have to stay with your father and help him with fighting with Ahriman." I cried out as Thresh took my hand and led me inside the palace; as I yelled out "No please let me stay, please" but all I could hear was both of my parents yelling out that they love me and that they want nothing but the best for me.

As I was taken away from them I heard my mother say something like "Do you think she is strong enough my love," and my father saying "She can do this for she is stronger than any of us." As Thresh and I finally got out of ear shot we met up with one of the servants as one of them said "Follow me, we'll get you out of here in no time. We already have your horses ready. Is the Empress alright?" I can only look at them without any emotions as Thresh said "She's been through a lot right now." As then one of the servants spoke to me as she said "Don't worry Empress your brothers and sisters are already in the safe house far from here. You must go now before them come." As then one of the servants took Thresh's hand as he took mine while they led us through a special passage way that was under the palace and to the outside where our horses was waiting for us.

One of the servants spoke quickly "Both of you must go to the village north from here there will be someone you know Thresh waiting for you. They already know that you two are come since we sent them a letter telling them almost what is going on here. You must go now before he comes to get the Empress. I wish you well my lady, and to you as well Thresh you both are going to need this." I could not move as I heard Thresh say "Rue come on we must leave" but all I could do was mumble out "My parents, my parents are going to die." As then I feel Thresh picking me up and carrying me to his horse Black Jack. We both get on his horse which I don't even know how we did as my horse Stardust starts to follow us as we galloped out into the desert again. I watch as we get farther, and farther away from the palace of what I once known. The family that I'll never see again as I watch the big huge black mass swallows everything in its path.

Then it was chasing after us, but of course we had out run it. We did as the servant said as we headed north to where the village might be and where there will be someone waiting there for us. We can only hope that they will help us when we get there.


	3. Chapter 3: We are safe for now and

Here is the next chapter of the story, and I hope all of you will like this.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: We are safe for now and I know where to go**_

_**Rue**_

We finally came to the village in the north of the desert as we are greeted be Chaff and his wife Seeder. There I was the first to get off of Thresh's horse Black Jack as Chaff helped me. Seeder took me into the house as Thresh and Chaff helped take care of our horses. Seeder then let me sit at the table in her home; as I sit there she was getting food ready for us to eat, so she asked "Rue would you like to drink something dear." I could only look up as I said "Yes please" as she got a glass of water and placed it in front of me.

As then Thresh and Chaff come in and sit down with me as Seeder got the food ready for us. She puts out peas, potatoes, and some kind of meat. I moved my food around as I hear Thresh say "Rue you must eat, you need your strength." I looked up as I said "I'm not hungry, can I be excused," and that is when Seeder spoke "Of course you can Rue." As I got up from the table and left from their site I hear Chaff say "Thresh can you tell us what happened." As I finally got to the room that I'm supposed to be staying in; I run to the bed as I cried, and I lay there crying hoping that the pain would go away.

_**Thresh**_

I looked back to where Rue had gone to as Chaff spoke "Thresh can you tell us what happened." I looked back as I said "I still don't know how to explain it." Seeder was the next to talk "Well why don't you try to explain it the best you can. Don't worry Thresh; I'll give her some food later on. It's obvious that she's been through enough today, and right now she needs some rest." I looked back at Rue's direction worried of how this has affected her so much, and now where do we go from here. I looked back to Chaff and Seeder as I tell them what happened to our land.

As I got done Chaff was the next to talk "This isn't good, if this is what I think it is. You two will need to figure out where you guys need to go, but sadly where that is I don't know right now." Seeder spoke next "This seems that the both of you will need to go to that palace where Elika use to live in. But even I don't know where that maybe, so for now the both of you can stay here as long as you like." I smile a little as I said "Thank you" while I continue to eat my lunch for now.

_**Rue**_

I started to feel sleepy as I lay down on the bed. I looked around as I noticed that my eye lids were getting heavy, and that is when I had fallen asleep. As I slept I started to dream of something very odd.

_**Dream sequence**_

_In the dream I was in the desert but I was closer to what seemed to be a palace. I walked through the palace; as I got closer to the palace I noticed that there were four plates on the floor of the palace, and two stair cases. As then I looked up to see a lady standing in front of me. She looked just like the lady on the wall of our palace; just like that it had hit me, and so I knew who this was it was no other the Elika the holy princess of Ahura._

_ She came up to me as she said "Oh dear sweet child don't be afraid. I am here to help you on your quest of saving your land Rue." I looked at her odd as I said "Princess Elika how you know my name? I never gave it to you" she smiled at me as she said "For I know many things dear child, for you have the power of Ormazd inside you. And you will do great things Rue, many great things." I continued to look at her odd as I said "What do you mean great things? And where are we anyway?" She gave me a smile of sincerity as she spoke again "Like I said before you have the power of Ormazd inside you, and that is the only thing I can tell you for right now. But as for where we are, we are in the palace I was born into the palace of Ahura."_

_ As then she takes my hand and shows me the weird plates on the floor. What she says next it sounds very important so I listen as she spoke "Rue you must come to my palace immediately, for this place will help you defeat the dark god Ahriman. Once you come here I will tell you what you need to do next." I looked into her eyes as I see what my mother always gives me the look of worry and hope. I tried to say something, but Princess Elika starts the let go of my hand and floats away. I yell out "Wait how do I get to your palace" she responds with "Follow your heart Rue, follow it and let it guide you through these horrible times."_

That is when I woke up with a cold sweat as I notice Seeder was right there with me as she said "You saw the Princess Elika didn't you. This can only mean one thing she wants you to do something." I sat up as I gave Seeder a nodded as she spoke again "Do you know what she wants you to do Rue?" I only say "I think she wants to go to where her palace is, but I don't know where it is." She took my hand as she said "Rue comes with me and I shall show you" as she got done saying that I got out of bed and followed her to a room in the house.

The room was full of candles and pictures of things on the wall. Seeder takes me to a pillow on the floor; we kneel down on the pillows and I looked up to Seeder as she says "This is where I pray to the holy god Ormazd. I know that Chaff and I may seem like we may not have anyone to pray to. But we believe in him and that he would one day return to us. This will help you find out the place where you need to go, and you must meditate in order to find the place of where Princess Elika lives." I nod as I do as Seeder does; after a while I start to feel silly, but then I hear Thresh coming in as he says "I heard screaming, is everything alright." I open my eyes as I see the worries in Thresh's eyes as I console him as I said "It's alright Seeder came to my aid and she is helping me with something." Seeder spoke "Thresh I need you to help Chaff with something. I need to help Rue with this, is the alright with you."

Thresh nodded as he left, and I continued to do what Seeder wanted me to do. I closed my eyes as then I see the palace again, and I see how I can get there. I saw the palace surrounded by sand, and even the palace is in ruins. At least I know how I can get there just like any person would, and that is when Seeder got me out of my trance. Seeder spoke "Do you know where you must go now Rue? Has the path been shown to you?" I smile at her as I said "Oh yes, I know where Thresh and I have to go" and she smiled back as she said "I suggest that the both of you leave tomorrow and start your journey. I believe that would be best, now come and help me make dinner for Thresh and Chaff."

_**Thresh**_

I left the room to where Seeder and Rue were at. I walked down the hallway of their house to see Chaff making something out of clay. I walked up to him as I said "What are you making Chaff? It looks like a pitcher or something." He looks back at me as he says "Well I'm making a pitcher and platter for one of our friends. Their wedding is this weekend, and we have to give them a gift. So how is Rue doing I noticed she was meditating with Seeder." I nodded as I said "Well she seem to be fine since she was trying to find some place." As then we heard both Seeder and Rue leave the room that was next to the room that Chaff was making the presents for his friends.

After a while of watching Chaff make the things he said was making as then I hear Rue say "Come Thresh and Chaff dinner is ready." As then I went to follow Rue while Chaff went back to clean up and sat at the dinner table. Seeder got everything ready for us to eat while we ate our dinner Rue spoke towards me as she said "Thresh I know where we must go. We have to go to the palace of Ahura tomorrow and I think that place can help us."

I had to look at her odd as I said "But the palace of Ahura is in ruins, why do you want to go there?" Rue looked at me with kindness "Because lady Elika told me that I needed to go there, that it was the only way to save our land. I feel a strong connection to our lady Elika, and I want to see more of her palace."

I knew what this had meant; it meant that Rue had the gift of site where she could see things either from the past, present, or even the future if needed. Only a hand full of people could do this and it was a task in itself. I can only say "Then that is where we will go if that is what you wish my lady. I will take you there tomorrow as you have suggested." She smiles at me as we all continue to eat our dinner for today. As we got done we all went to bed; as I got to Rue's guest room Rue spoke "Thresh I know that you were doing my father's orders, but I'm glad that it was you who got me out of there. Not someone else that I didn't know and trust like you." I responded softly "My lady I would have taken you out of there myself with or without your father's orders. Now go to sleep my lady we'll need our strength if we are to see the palace of Ahura." Rue only nods her head as she goes into her room while she says good night to me and closes the door. I head to my room as I thought out "I have a feeling that this will not be easy for us" as I went to bed to sleep waiting for what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Chapter 4: We meet a stranger and

Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: We meet a stranger and the path before us**_

_**Rue**_

When we got up this morning Seeder finally made us some food to eat on the way when we get there. Chaff helped me on my horse Stardust as he said "Now be careful there is a good chance that you'll probably meet up with thieves. So stay close to each other okay?" Both Thresh and I nodded our heads as we understood what they were saying. Seeder gave us the pouches that had our food in and said "Please be safe and my Ormazd be with you." We waved good bye as we rode our horses somewhere north to northeast.

We stopped at what seems to be an oasis as we got off we led our horses to the water where the trees meet. We sat on the stone where we ate our food and talked of what we need to do next. Thresh spoke first "We'll need to know what you saw, and where we need to go next." I responded with "Well I saw a ledge through a path I think, and then there was another path. Maybe that is how you can get to the palace." Thresh only nodded as he said "Alright now we'll leave the minute our horses are done resting, so if you're thirsty do so now." We go ahead and take a drink from the water as do our horses. We then get back onto our horses and head out into the desert where our detestation lies.

We finally get to the palace as I noticed that Thresh is right all along that the palace is in ruins. I look around to see if there are any signs of Elika anywhere when I hear Thresh say "Rue what you are looking for?" I look back at Thresh as I respond with "Elika, she told me that she would help me when we came here. But I don't see her Thresh, where is she." That is when a stranger came out of nowhere and ran into me as I fell I heard Thresh jump down from his horse yelling "How dare you hurt the Empress?" The stranger looked to be my age as he said "Look I'm sorry that I pushed your princess over okay! I have to get to this palace and I don't have time to talk to royalty!" Just as he was about to walk away from us; there were these men as they started to try to attack us.

That is when Thresh got out his sword and started to fight the men that were attacking us. All I could do was threw stones at them, but nothing seem to help as one of the men toke notice to me. One of the men said "I'll time the little light with me, and we'll see if Ahriman will be pleased that we found the Princess of light." I tried to back away from the man that was going after me, but I ended up hitting the wall. As he got closer the stranger appeared in front of me as he said "Hello boys, did you miss me!" That is when all of the men looked at the stranger as one of them said "You again, I thought we took care of you! Well we don't have business with you anymore; we have it with that cutie that you're protecting!" The strange laughed as he said "Well I hate to bust your bubble, but this girl is no princess! She's my servant, and that over there is her brother. You'll have to try again at finding the princess of light. But since I'm here, we'll just finish what we've started."

That is when I saw it the stranger used some kind of gantlet on his hand and a sword with the other as he attacked all of the men. As then they all disappeared from our sites. I looked around to see where they went as the stranger said "Why didn't you tell me you were what I was looking for?" I looked back at the strange to notice that he had a very serious look on his face; as I said "Look I didn't know who you were and what you were doing. I didn't really trust you when we saw each other, and you already know my name so why don't you tell us yours." It was then that I noticed that his hair was a little bit longer, and he was tan with cream colored Arabian pants. With a blue sash around his waist, and boots that were tan. I also noticed that his eyes were like a dark chocolate brown. That is when he spoke "My name is Chaz, okay princess." I looked him as I said "Rue, just call me Rue not princess."

Thresh came to my side as he said "My name is Thresh, and may we go into the palace so we may not be in the elements. I believe you know the way Chaz." He looked at us as he was doing something; I think he was looking at me up and down.

I don't believe him that he was doing this as I hear him say "You know princess you can wear those cloths, you're going to get noticed. How about you come with me and I'll find you something to blend both of you in." I stumped towards him as I said "Look I told you that my name is Rue and I will not go where ever it is that you want to take me!" That is when I hear Chaz say "Well okay if you want it that way." That is when I feel him put his hands around me and putting me on his shoulders. I yelled out "Thresh help, he's stealing me! Thief, thief, you horrible man, I'll have Thresh attach you oh." I felt a slap as I hear Chaz say "Wow you sure are noisy aren't you, well if it makes you feel any better I'm not going to steal you. Like I said before I'm going to take you somewhere to change your cloths. Whether you like it or not the two of you have to blend into this place if you want to survive in here."

That is when I look up at Thresh as he said "I have to agree with Chaz my lady. We do need to blend in, we do stick out. I've let our horses with the horse stable just in case we need to flee." I can only nod as I let this Chaz person take us to whatever, or where ever it is to the place he says. As then we are in this room with drapes and boxes that look like they've been here for a long time. He puts me down as he says "Look right in that trunk is cloths that might be in your size, and over there will be something for Thresh so go ahead and get ready. I'll look away so that way you'll have some privacy."

_**Thresh**_

I was then that I had noticed that there were a lot of cloths in the other trunk that I was at as I started to look through it as I picked up some of the cloths that I saw. I started to change into my new cloths from the old, and as I got done I noticed that Chaz was looking weird as I said "What is it?" As then I hear Rue say "How do I look" as I looked into her direction I noticed that she wore a white top that came off her shoulders that with bell sleeves and violet pants that came up to her calf. She had become a site to see as I spoke sweetly "You look beautiful" as she smiled at me. Only Chaz spoke with something else in mind "Well we'll have to do something with your hair princess."

That is when Rue yelled out "What exactly do you want to do with my hair! And stop calling me PRINCESS!" I watched as Chaz went over to her as he said "Now don't get mad, but I think we need to cut your hair." I got fed up with this man, I spoke "I agreed with you about our cloths, but now you want to cut her hair! Rue you don't have to do this, we can handle this on our own." Rue looked at me as she said "Those men know me, and for some reason they want me. We, no I have to do this, so I will have this done."

As then Chaz comes up to Rue as he says "Come over here." Rue follows him to this dresser with a cracked mirror and a seat. Rue sits there as Chaz brings out his sword, and starts to cut off Rue's hair off her head. After a long hour of this I hear Chaz say "Okay I'm done, oh god you look" as then I walked up to them as I noticed that Rue's hair looked just like Princess Elika. That is when Rue said "Can I look" as Chaz responded with a yes as I saw Rue opens her eyes as she gasped.

I finish his sentence "You look just like Princess Elika, and please don't be upset." I watch her reaction as she touches her hair as she says "I do look like her, how did you." Chaz spoke kindly "I don't really know, but I figured that your hair needed to be lighter. So let's go we'll need to get started." We start to follow him out of the room and down the hallway. There we finally get to the main floor where there are four plates in front of these two stair cases; as then Rue walked on to the center of the floor when something odd happened to her.

She started to float in the air with the help of these white lights, and in a split second she fell down from where she was in the air. But of course I caught her as Chaz came to us as he said "It's happened she's the one." As then Rue woke up looking at us as she said "I know what we have to do. I have to step on each of these plates to get the gifts of Ormazd, and from there I'll be able to help you Chaz. So I think I'll need to go to the plate that has to deal with the Step of Ormazd. If you could oh" it was then Rue started to feel dizzy as I said "Rue needs her rest, she's starting to feel week." Chaz looked at us as he said "We don't have time, we need to get to that plate. Rue I know you're dizzy but I have to know if you can go on." I watched in amazement as Rue stands up as she says "Yes, I believe I can. Don't worry Thresh I have Ormazd behind me." I watch as we head to the red plate on the floor; that is where our journey lies ahead of us.


End file.
